


Fallen Angel

by loyalwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalwolf/pseuds/loyalwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A s5 AU. Major character death. Just a scene that I saw in my head and had to write out. What if rescuing Lydia from Eichen went terribly wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

They came together. They made a plan. It seemed flawless at the time, simple in and out, with each of them doing their part to get Lydia safely out of Eichen. But plans don't always go the way you expect them to. And this one went terribly, terribly wrong.

Scott was supposed to get to her, get her out, because he would probably be the quickest. The others were working to keep anyone trying to interrupt them busy. But somewhere in the fray, it all went wrong. They lost her. He _failed her._ **Again.**

As Scott emerges, Lydia in his arms, he's instantly approached by the rest of the pack. Stiles is directly in front of him and Scott's face falls immediately at the worry etched into his features, the relief Scott can tell he isn't _quite_ letting himself feel yet.

And as Scott's face falls, Stiles' heart sinks because before he says a word he knows, he _knows_. " _No_..." he shakes his head and bursts into a run to close what little space remained between them. "No, no, no, no, no..." he mutters a string of repeated words, tears stinging his eyes as his hand immediately going to her wrist, then her neck, to check for a pulse. "No, Scott, she-- she can't--"

"I'm sorry," he whispers, tears of his own sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I tried, but they--" 

"Lets get out of here," Kira says softly, tugging gently on Scott's sleeve. She wasn't trying to be insensitive, but they all needed to get somewhere safe before the breakdowns started.

They all piled in the car, an impossibly silent ride to the hospital on Stiles' insistence that maybe they were wrong, maybe it was just too faint for them to catch, maybe there was something the doctors could _do_. Scott didn't have it in him to tell him he couldn't even hear her heartbeat.

Stiles has been in this waiting room, in this exact position so many times in his life that someone might think he would be used to it by now. But he wasn't. He's not sure anyone can ever get used to that gut-wrenching, finger-gnawing feeling of anticipation that fills the room and tries to suffocate everyone in it. 

Scott is right next to him, hand on his best friend's shoulder. He wishes he could think of something to say, anything to offer even the tiniest bit of hope or comfort, but he has nothing.

Stiles is glad he doesn't say anything. He's not in the mood for platitudes.

Not until the doctor walks out to speak to them did anyone completely give up hope. Stiles and Scott were the first to their feet to meet the doctor halfway. But the morose look on his face said it all before he said a word. That was the moment Stiles lost it, his face crumbles, his knees give out and had Scott not been there to catch him, he would have hit the floor. 

Scott wraps his arms around him tightly, there were no words. He knew this feeling, the hole this loss was carving out in his friend's heart where they stood. He's not sure how long they stood there, Stiles clinging to him with a desperation he never knew was even possible, pouring every ounce of emotion out against Scott's shoulder. And finally, when he's cried so much he can't even make any more tears and his throat is sore, Stiles finally speaks, voice hoarse and desperate. "When does it stop, Scott? When do we stop losing everybody?"

The question hits _hard_ , and even more the fact that he doesn't have an answer. "I don't know," he whispers softly, pulling him close again and pressing a kiss to the top of his head and squeezing his eyes shut.


End file.
